customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: Ninja vs. Ninja
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: Ninja vs. Ninja is the first team competition of Ninja Warrior Worldwide, which was created to celebrate 10 tournaments for NWW10, and this competition was held to commence the Special Season Celebrations. Teams There are 14 teams competing for this competition, due to the small amount of female competitors in NWW. Each team has 2 male competitors and one female competitor, with one competitor being the captain. Some notable competitors are absent including Drew Drechsel (due to family reasons), Najee Richardson, and Lê Văn Thực. Competition Format Unlike past Ninja vs. Ninja competitions, there's a qualifer round that acts different compared to past qualifiers. After that round, the top 8 advance, where the rounds act like the finale of TNW2. *'Preliminary Round' **This round lasts for two episodes, which features 8 teams in the first episode and 6 teams in the second episode. **Each matchup contains two teams, up to five heats, which: ***The first 3 heats worked the same as the regular matchup of Team Ninja Warrior, in which the running order for each heat was decided by the captains of each team, with female competitors were required to face each other in the same heat. In the first two matchups, competitors would face 6 obstacles, while in the third matchup (Final Matchup), competitors would face 10 obstacles (extended course). ***The last 2 heats worked the same as the Relay Showdown, except for the first two matchups, only the first 6 obstacles were used (meaning each competitor would face 2 obstacles). On the extended course relay during the third matchup (Final Matchup; in the Final Round only), the second member of each team would no longer need to physically tag his/her anchor teammate, only having to press the buzzer at the top of the Warped Wall to signify the anchor could begin. **After all two episodes, the teams who win their matchup advance to the final round, with an eighth team being decided with a wildcard round with the two teams who were the closest to winning. *'Final Round' **The top 8 teams face each other in a tournament-style bracket, with the teams being randomly seeded. **The matchups follow the same format (3 solo heats, 2 team heats), but this time, four teams each episode. **The winner of each episode would advance to the Grand Final, and would face off each other in a Championship Relay. **The winner of the Championship Relay would win Ninja vs. Ninja. Obstacles ① Sonic Swing ② Tick Tock ③ (changes each episode) *Wingnuts (Episode 1) *Parallel Pipes (Episode 2) *Spin Cycle (Episode 3-4) ④ Floating Tiles ⑤ (changes each episode) *Criss-Cross Ring Toss (Episode 1) *Hanging Staircase (Episode 2) *Sky Hooks (Episode 3-4) ⑥ Warped Wall Final Matchup's obstacles (extended course) ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Rumbling Dice ⑨ Zig-Zag Climb Results Qualifying Round Episode 1 Teams ① Academy Ninjas ② Top Rockers ③ Beasty Wonders ④ English Triggers ⑤ Magic Monkeys ⑥ Chicago Club ⑦ Iron Grip ⑧ Storm Team Matchups Episode 2 Teams ① Rupiah Climbers ② Parkour Wrists ③ Ordinary to Extra ④ Global Guys ⑤ Wolfpack ⑥ Ninja Stars ⑦ Storm Team (Wildcard pick from Episode 1) Matchups Final Round Episode 3 Teams ① Iron Grip (Episode 1's winning team from Matchup 4) ② Ninja Stars (Episode 2's winning team from Matchup 3) ③ Beasty Wonders (Episode 1's winning team from Matchup 2) ④ Ordinary to Extra (Episode 2's winning team from Matchup 2) Matchups Final Matchup Episode 4 Teams ① Parkour Wrists (Episode 2's winning team from Matchup 1) ② Academy Ninjas (Episode 1's winning team from Matchup 1) ③ Storm Team (Episode 2's winning team from Wildcard Matchup) ④ Chicago Club (Episode 1's winning team from Matchup 3) Matchups Final Matchup Championship Relay Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide Category:Team Competitions